Outrageous: Sengoku's Bad News
by Katzztar
Summary: When Usopp is visited by an uncle that is a big-time pirate, rest of crew learns that his father is Yasopp. This discovery and others teach them that it's a small world after all. ch 1-Being fleet admiral is tough but today it really stinks to be Sengoku.


_**Outrageous: Bad News**_

_Disclaimer= I do not own any OP Characters._

_Warnings = A/U, not following cannon, not following timeline, family!crack_

_Sumarry= When Usopp is visited by an uncle that is a big-time pirate, rest of crew learns that his father is Yasopp. This discovery and others teach them that it's a small world after all._

**Sengoku's Bad News**

Letting out a heavy sigh, Sengoku ran a hand over his eyes. "Let me get this straight; this Da Vinci Usopp, marksman of the Strawhat Pirates, is the son of Da Vinci Yasopp, better known as Chaser Yasopp, marksman of the Redhair Pirates, who is turn, is the younger brother of Marco the Phoenix, first commander of Whitebeard Pirates. That is the new information, correct?"

Garp jumped at the perfect opening. "Don't forget that this kid's epitat, Sogeking, and we Marines gave him the title of 'King of Snipers'."

"Of course," Just when one thinks that these outrageous Strawhats has done it all, new information comes in. "Anything else?" Sengoku asked cautiously as he looked towards Tsuru.

"There is something about his father, Yasopp…" Yawning, Aokiji acted as if he didn't see Garp's glare at him. It was a rare moment when he can guess at what Garp is up to and beat him to it. "…Marco too, since they're brothers. But I'll let Garp say it."

Grinning widely at Sengoku's trepidation, Garp took the hint and continued. "We found out that those two are the sons of Shakuyaku!"

"What!" With bulging eyes, Sengoku was seen sputtering, unable to finish a simple sentence.

"Hey, Sengoku, wasn't Shaky once …"

"Garp!"

"Then that mean that the Phoenix and Chaser are …"

"Garp!"

"And then Sogeking is …"

"GARP!"

Chuckling, Aokiji decided that Garp was still cool after two decades. It seemed that they are the only ones who knew after all. Everyone else was trying to figure out why Sengoku bellowed every time Garp tried to say "your".

The doors slammed open, bringing a stop to the various talks. Akainu strode in and headed straight to Sengoku with a folder in hand. "Recent intelligence has confirmed our suspicion of Nico Robin's father. Also, Whitebeard has recently learned of the connections between his men and the Strawhat Pirates"

"What!" Sengoku decided that it really sucked to be him right now.

Meanwhile on the Moby Dick, a spy within the Marines higher ranks reports to his true captain. No doubt it demands action, looking at the information he was handed, Whitebeard stayed silent as his sons talked about the surprising news.

"What an unusual crew of rookies." Haruta was too flabbergasted to say anything else.

"It's unusual for an experienced crew to have so many connections to such seasoned figures …."

"You mean legends…" Blenheim inserted with a grin.

Izo ignored the interruption and went on, "…but for a rookie crew, and a small rookie crew at that! They barely have over 50 members and the connections are mostly through the officers."

"It's unbelievable that by pure chance a small crew comprised of all rookies would have three connections to our crew, and two connections to the Redhair Pirates …."

"Make that three to the Redhair brats." Whitebeard grumbled as he interrupted Speed Jiru.

"Who else then pops?" Vista looked over his fellow crewmates. "We know that this Sogeking fellow, Usopp, is son of Yasopp, the brother of Marco. Their captain is Ace's little brother."

"The third connection is the long lost daughter of Red hair himself." Swigging down some sake, Whitebeard braced himself to continue. "There is another connection to us, though, to Ace."

"What!"

Looking back at what would be called "the spitting fireball incident", everyone decided _**not **_to tell Ace some surprising news as he is drinking rum.

To be continued …..

A/N=

I gave Yasopp the epithet of Chaser based on info in the Green Databook that revealed a cut scene from Water 7 story where Usopp talked to Garp. According to translations Usopp asks Garp if Yasopp is still alive. Garp figures out who Usopp is and says that Chaser Yasopp is well then told Usopp to look after his grandson. I'm hoping that Chaser is a nickname and not a family name because it doesn't fit Usopp … Davinci would be a better family name due to the fact that Usopp is a great artist and known for odd and advanced weaponry. And yes it's inspired by the great artist and inventor, Leonardo Da Vinci.


End file.
